ST
by Sephir01
Summary: "Un verano normal solo de hombres...con la unica diferencia que es la primera vez que estas aqui...pero porque? viniste por mi...o por alguien mas?" sin titulo aun... Sonadow/Shadilver
1. Prologo

Aqui un pequeño...muuuy pequeño prologo de un fanfic que estoy escribiendo...quisiera que me den su opinion si realmente vale la pena terminarlo...ya que lo inicie en el verano y lo tengo hasta la mitad...asi que aqui les dejo el prologo...

**P.D:** el titulo S.T. es por que no tiene titulo y esa sigla significa "Sin Titulo" soy muy creativa xD (mas adelante le pondre titulo ^^)

**POV's Sonic**

* * *

**S.T.**

**Prologo**

Un suave viento acariciando mis púas, radiante sol calentando mi piel, exquisito aroma a chili dogs invadiendo mi nariz, y pequeñas gotas salpicando en mi cara.

Salí corriendo cuando sentí el agua tocando mis piernas.

"Sonic, espera!" escuche como Tails me gritaba, pero no me detuve. No tolero el agua, creo que nunca podré aprender a nadar.

"Huyendo del agua, Faker?"

"Por supuesto que no, solo corrí para estirar las piernas"

"Como digas"

Aquel erizo negro me dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a la playa.

"Shadow?" me acerqué a él mientras volteaba a verme. "Como es que te convencieron de venir aquí con nosotros?"

Se quedó pensativo un momento, mirando el cielo.

**_*Flash-back*_**

"Dije que no, no quiero ir"

"P-pero Shadow-"

"Quienes irán"

"P-pues…Knuckles, Silver, Sonic y yo"

"Mmm…estas seguro que irán todos?"

"Si, seguro…porque?"

"No es nada"

"Entonces…irás?"

"…de acuerdo"

**_*Fin Flash-back*_**

Me quedé expectante por su respuesta. Luego de haber escuchado, a escondidas, esa conversación que tuvo con Tails, no pude evitar inquietarme.

¿Quién tan importante vendría a este viaje para que Shadow accediera a venir?

"Y bien?" pregunté impaciente.

Me miró indiferente y se fue.

Dos opciones, no le interesa en lo más mínimo hablar conmigo o, hay algo que no quiere que yo sepa.

Cualquiera sea el caso, necesito saber de quien hablaba. Shadow vino aquí por alguien en especial, y no me quedare tranquilo hasta saber quién es.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer! y ojala puedan comentar si quieren que lo continue o no :D**


	2. Dia 1

Aqui el primer "capitulo" de este fic sin nombre aun xD

gracias por el apoyo para que lo continue...espero y no los defraude u.u

Characters © SEGA

* * *

**Día 1 **(Sonic's POV)

Primer día. Desperté en nuestra cabaña, arrendada por…no sé cuantos días dijo Tails que nos quedaremos.

Cuatro camas, cinco individuos, así que, a sorteo.

***Flash-back***

"Tú sacas primero, Sonic" Tomé uno de las papeles dentro de la bolsa, número dos. Es decir, compartiré la cama con alguien más, y los otros tres tendrán una propia. Me angustié un poco, el hecho de compartir cama con otro hombre no me era muy agradable, pero Silver tomó mi hombro sonriendo, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

"Tails, tú turno" tomó un papel y mostró su número, el uno. Tails no estaría conmigo.

"Silver, ahora tú" sacó un número, uno. Tampoco compartiría cama conmigo.

"Hey, Shadow!, sacas el tuyo o quieres quedarte con el ultimo?"

"Como quieras" respondió con su actitud indiferente de siempre.

"Que amargado. Entonces sacaré uno yo" Knuckles sacó el penúltimo papel de la bolsa y lo abrió. "Número uno!" se rió fuertemente y me dio golpecitos en la espalda. "Te tocará con el amargado" miré a Shadow, parecía no importarle hasta que al entrar en la cabaña y dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto, vimos que la cama era matrimonial con cubrecama de corazones y flores.

"Emm…podemos compartirla" dije tímidamente, un poco sonrojado.

"Dormiré en el sofá, tú duerme en la cama" sin poder discutirle, abrió el armario, sacó algunas mantas y almohadas, y se fue a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el sofá.

Me acosté para dormir, el viaje fue muy largo y estaba algo cansado.

***Fin Flash-back***

Miré a mi alrededor, desorientado. Me había caído de la enorme cama matrimonial que ocupo solo.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y despertar un poco.

Entré en la sala y mi compañero de habitación no estaba. Solo encontré las mantas dobladas y en la cocina una taza a medio tomar con café. Lo probé y estaba tibio aun. Debió levantarse hace poco.

Salí corriendo en busca de ese antisocial erizo, y lo encontré sentado a la orilla del lago, con los ojos cerrados.

"Shadow?" me senté junto a él.

"Que quieres, erizo"

"Porque te levantaste tan temprano? Aún todos duermen"

"Siempre despierto temprano"

"Pero podrías haberme despertado para tomar desayuno juntos"

No me respondió, solo continuó mirando al frente, pensativo.

"Shadow?"

"Que pasa?" No quería ser insistente, pero…

"Porque viniste?"

"No querías que viniera?" frunció el ceño en mi.

"No es eso…es que…no pensé que accederías a venir…tan fácilmente" miré a otro lado, algo incómodo.

"Te molesta que haya venido" se levantó y me dio la espalda.

"No! no me molesta! Es solo que…"

"solo que?"

Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Te escuche hablar con Tails, antes de venir" me gané frente a él, un poco enojado. Se sorprendió. "Sé que solo viniste porque alguien más vendría!" me frunció el ceño y se fue caminando.

"No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Faker"

Me dejó con la duda.

¿Quién es tan importante para él, que no puede decírmelo?

Escuche mi estómago rugir, recordé que no tomé desayuno. Más tarde me ocuparía de interrogarlo.

Fui corriendo de vuelta a la cabaña, a desayunar algo para no morir de hambre, pero no encontré nada en el refrigerador, ni en los muebles.

Ahora entiendo porque Shadow solo tomó café.

Entré a la habitación de Knuckles, Tails y Silver, en busca de comida, y todos estaban durmiendo.

Me subí a la cama de arriba en la litera, y Knuckles estaba babeando. Tomé la almohada y le golpee la cabeza. Se despertó con un grito y cayo de la cama. Sentí un fuerte golpe y me asomé a ver la cama de abajo. Silver se había pegado un cabezazo.

"Ouch! Knuckles! Que se supone que estás haciendo!" Silver le gritó sobándose la cabeza. No podía dejar de reírme del equidna. Estaba de cara contra el suelo de madera. Me fijé como Tails se sentaba un poco aturdido.

"Chicos…que ocurre? Por que gritan?" Estaba aún medio dormido, frotándose los ojos.

"Sonic! Que rayos haces aquí!" Knuckles me miró con odio mientras acariciaba su nariz.

"Lo siento, Knux" salté de la cama al piso, quedando frente a él. "Es que no hay nada de comida así que vine a despertarlos porque tengo hambre"

"Y Shadow?" preguntó Tails mientras se levantaba.

"Amm…salió, no sé donde fue"

"Bueno, vamos a desayunar a alguna parte entonces" Silver fue a la sala junto con Tails, y Knuckles aún estaba enojado, mirándome.

"Ya dije que lo sentía, no te enojes" reí un poco nervioso.

"Pagaras por esto!" me apuntó a la cara, seguía sobando su nariz. Solo tragué saliva y corrí a la sala. Me encontré con Tails y Silver conversando.

"Hey, chicos! De que hablan?"

"Nada importante. Knuckles ya está listo? Tenemos que ir a comer"

"Que vamos a desayunar?" Dije entusiasmado, tenía mucha hambre. Silver solo rió y Tails me miro extraño.

"Sonic, son la una de la tarde, vamos a ir a almorzar" me quedé sorprendido, tan tarde era?

"Por cierto, donde está Shadow?"

"Es verdad!" Knuckles entró en la sala "Disfrutaste dormir con él?" se reía de mi.

"Pues parece que no" Silver apuntó las mantas en el sofá "le hiciste dormir en el sofá?"

"No! yo le dije que durmiéramos juntos pero-" Knuckles rió fuertemente.

"En serio le dijiste que durmieran juntos?" me sonroje mucho al darme cuenta de mis palabras.

"N-no quise decir eso…yo le dije que compartiéramos la cama, pero él no quiso y se fue al sofá"

Mis argumentos calmaron un poco el ambiente, haciendo cambiar el tema de conversación.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante que encontramos cerca de la cabaña, pero antes que pudiéramos entrar, Silver dijo que iría en busca de Shadow, para que almorzara con nosotros.

No le di importancia, hasta que me di cuenta que terminamos el almuerzo y todavía no llegaban.

Les dije a Knuckles y Tails que luego los alcanzaba, ellos irían a la playa, pero en vez de ir a correr como dije que haría, fui en busca de los dos erizos desaparecidos.

Pase la mayor parte de la tarde en su búsqueda, y finalmente los encontré.

Shadow estaba tendido a la orilla del lago, en un lugar no apto para bañarse, lejos de todos los turistas y de nuestra cabaña.

Silver estaba junto a él. Sentado a su lado y con su mano tomada.

"Silver?" Que rayos estaban haciendo esos dos!

Me acerque enojado, parándome frente a ellos, para encararlos.

"Que se supone que hacen?" Por más tranquilo que quería parecer, la rabia me invadía y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

"Sonic!" Silver rápidamente se levanto, soltando a Shadow, quien se quejo un poco abriendo los ojos.

"Mmm? Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?"

"Lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero podrían habernos dicho que querían pasar un tiempo solos!"

"Sonic, no es lo que parece" Silver se me acerco para calmarme pero yo solo lo evite.

"Entonces por que estaban de la mano!" Note como Silver se puso rojo y Shadow abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y miro al erizo plateado. Ninguno dijo nada, por lo que supuse no tenían explicación.

Simplemente di media vuelta y eche a correr, a cualquier sitio lejos de ese erizo.

***Flash-back***

"Hey, Shadow!"

"Que quieres ahora?"

"Una carrera? Tengo el presentimiento que puedo ganarte esta vez, ya nada de empates"

"Empates? Si siempre soy yo quien gana"

"Es la misma cosa! Entonces…corres?" suspiró tras unos momentos de haberlo pensado.

"De acuerdo"

"Genial! Hasta el taller de Tails y de regreso, ok?"

"Bien. Preparado para perder?" me sonrió desafiante.

"Nunca! Veras que ahora te gano"

Empezamos a correr y yo llevaba la ventaja. Esquivando arboles que apenas y se podían distinguir por la velocidad. A mitad de camino al taller de Tails, veo a Amy quien me grita para saludar, le hago un gesto con la mano en respuesta, y tropiezo por Shadow que me golpeo por el costado, adelantándome. Suerte que no caí y pude continuar la carrera sin que Shadow tomara mucha ventaja.

Metros más delante de nosotros, puedo ver una mancha plateada, que al acercarnos, distingo es Silver. Shadow voltea a mirarme, sin percatarse que el erizo plateado esta justo en su camino. Chocan, rodando por el piso. Me detengo un poco más adelante, para ver que estén bien, y al voltear, veo a Shadow sobre Silver, muy cerca el uno del otro. Silver completamente sonrojado y Shadow al parecer, un poco aturdido.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Shadow reacciona, se levanta rápidamente, ayudando a Silver a pararse.

"Lo siento, Silver, no te vi" Shadow? Disculpándose!

"No te preocupes, fue un accidente"

"Estas bien?"

"Si, descuida" Shadow, al igual que yo, notó el corte en el brazo de Silver, el cual trataba de ocultar pero la sangre era difícil de contener, y se esparcía por su blanca piel, haciéndose notar aún más.

"Estas herido"

"No es nada"

"Es mi culpa, vamos, te curare la herida" Sonrió a Silver, y le hiso un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Ambos se fueron dejándome solo.

"Gracias, Shadow" Escuche como Silver le decía, sonriendo y caminando a su lado.

***Fin Flash-back***

Que tal si fue por Silver por quien vino? Que haré si es así? No tendría que preocuparme, pero…no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hace días…y lo que vi en la playa hoy.

Ellos…estaban de la mano…porque!

Shadow se preocupo por él, dejo de lado nuestra carrera, me ignoro por atenderlo! Aun que…es comprensible. Silver estaba herido…pero no era tan grave como para invitarlo a su casa! Yo nunca he visitado la casa de Shadow, no puede invitarme a mi…que soy su rival, su amigo…pero si a Silver, con quien nunca conversa!

Estúpido Silver! Quien se cree que es? Apuesto que se gano en el camino de Shadow a propósito para llamar su atención!

Y supongo que por eso se ofreció a buscarlo para el almuerzo…ellos…estarán saliendo?

Pues aun que así fuera no me importa! Que hagan lo que quieran…ya…no me importa…

Me cansé de correr, un dolor en el pecho me obligo a detenerme. Subí sobre una enorme roca a observar lo pacifica que se encontraba el agua.

"Al fin te detuviste" escuche su voz tras mío, pero no voltee. Como se atreve a seguirme? "Escucha, se que estas enojado, la verdad no sé porque razón, pero no quiero tener problemas en este viaje. Así que…tregua?" extendió su mano hacia mí. Nunca había sido tan amable conmigo, pero aun estoy molesto.

"Antes dime porque tenias a Silver de la mano!" me puse de pie decisivo frente a él.

"Solo es eso? Por eso estas enojado?" se rió suavemente "Eres un idiota"

"No soy idiota! Yo los vi tomados de la mano!" Era más que solo eso. Aquel incidente de la carrera…Shadow nunca se ofreció a ayudarme cuando estuve herido. Porque con Silver si?

"La verdad no se que paso, yo estaba durmiendo" se encogió de hombros "desperté cuando Silver grito tu nombre" fue Silver el que le tenía cogida la mano, Shadow solo estaba durmiendo y nunca noto eso.

Sonreí un poco más aliviado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo otro. Acaso Shadow solo quiso ser amable con Silver por haberlo botado? O…es por él por quien vino?

"Entonces…tregua?"

Es mejor que despeje esos pensamientos de mi mente un tiempo, al menos hasta saber por que Shadow hiso eso.

Tome su mano firmemente, y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, junto con un leve sonrojo.

"Tregua"

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! :D

(Si les llega a gustar por favor pido si pueden dejen reviews...para saber si desean que lo continue...o si es muy malo que lo borre u.u y pues gracias ^^)


	3. Día 2

Día dos en este fanfic sin titulo aún xD

pues...está algo extraño este capitulo...pero bueno espero les guste igual ^^

lamento si demore mucho en subirlo...pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir...eso si...para el siguiente capitulo tardare un poco...no tengo ninguna idea de como seguir asi que...espero me llegue pronto la inspiracion n.n

Characters © SEGA

* * *

**Día 2 **(Shadow's POV)

Me desperté temprano como siempre. El sillón es algo incomodo, pero no me atrevería a dormir con el erizo azul. Me levante, doble mis mantas y me lavé un poco la cara. Cuando iba a desayunar recordé ayer, cuando Sonic dijo que podríamos haber desayunado juntos, así que, por la tregua, fui a despertarlo.

Entre en "nuestra" habitación, pero no estaba. La ventana abierta y la cama toda desordenada.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, en busca del erizo azul, encontrándolo tendido en la playa, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas.

"Veo que despertaste temprano" me paré a su lado de brazos entrelazados.

"Hey, Shadow! No te sentí llegar" se sentó para mirarme.

"Había ido a despertarte pero no estabas"

"Para que me necesitabas?" me sonroje un poco y mire en otra dirección, evitándolo.

"Ayer dijiste que querías desayunar…conmigo…"

"Por eso me buscabas?" se ganó frente a mí con una gran sonrisa, solo asentí con la cabeza y sentí que me tomaba la mano. "Vamos entonces! Hay que despertar al resto" empezó a guiarme caminando.

"resto?"

"Claro! Los demás también deben desayunar" se rio. Bajé un poco la cabeza y me detuve, haciéndolo detenerse conmigo.

"Quieres que vallan ellos también?"

"A que te refieres?" era el momento, tenía que admitir por que había venido a este viaje.

"Es que yo…yo…" es necesario que lo haga ahora? "yo no tengo hambre"

Me miro asombrado, pero luego me sonrió.

"Entonces quedémonos aquí"

"Pero tú no tienes hambre?"

"Naa…aguanto hasta el almuerzo" levanto su pulgar y me sonrió.

Nos sentamos mirando el agua. Cristalina y de un azul muy brillante, igual al erizo tan molesto que tengo a mi lado. Con sus ojos verdes, iguales a mi chaos emerald. Sus púas tan largas y filosas. Y su pecho…de melocotón…será suave? Tengo ganas de acariciarlo.

"Shadow?" despierto de mi trance, y noto que miro su pecho. Me sonrojo automáticamente y no me atrevo a mirarle los ojos. "Que ocurre?"

Respiro hondo, y levanto la mirada lentamente. Me encuentro de frente con sus hermosos ojos, mirándome. Mi cuerpo, ya no responde a mis órdenes. Sin darme cuenta, estoy sobre él, aprisionándolo contra la arena. Mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y mis manos a los lados de su cabeza. Estamos cerca. Muy cerca. Y ya no puedo soportar más. Tengo que actuar.

"Sh-Shadow…q-que-" Uní suavemente sus labios a los míos. Para mi sorpresa, me correspondió enseguida.

Abrió sutilmente su boca, permitiendo que su húmeda lengua acariciara mis labios. Me asuste un poco, pero instintivamente, abro mi boca dejándola entrar. Siento como explora toda mi cavidad bucal, y yo un poco aturdido solo dejo escapar pequeños gemidos.

Se detiene para respirar y a pesar de que yo también lo necesitaba…

"Porque…te detienes?" no lo miro, la vergüenza por mi pregunta es demasiada.

"Quieres que continúe?" me hablo seductoramente. Me sonroje aun más de lo que ya estaba y lo deje en libertad, levantándome, dándole la espalda.

Lo escucho reír suavemente, y siento sus brazos rodearme por la espalda, acariciando mi pecho, tocando mi mechón de pelo. Su respiración está en mi cuello.

Sus manos bajan lentamente por mi pecho. Mi cuerpo no reacciona, solo responde a las caricias con gemidos, que por más que trato, no puedo contener. Sin percatarme, toca mi pelvis, produciendo un escalofrió en mi, y un grito ahogado escapa de mis labios.

"N-no…aah…S-Sonic…" Tome sus brazos, alejándolo un poco de mí.

"Vamos, Shadow, no tengas miedo…" juntó mas su cuerpo con el mío, hablándome al oído.

"Que dices! Y-yo no tengo miedo!" me voltee para encararlo. Mala idea.

Siento sus labios contra los míos otra vez, quiso intensificar el beso, pero esta vez no se lo permití. Al fin más cuerdo, lo empujo lejos, tirándolo contra la arena. Paso mi brazo por mi boca, limpiando un poco de saliva que tenía.

"Maldición, Shadow! No tienes que ser tan violento conmigo!" se levanto lentamente.

"No me vuelvas a tocar, Faker!" la ira invadió mi ser. Como se atrevía a tocarme de esa manera? Soy la forma de vida perfecta! No puedo caer en ese tipo de juegos.

"P-pero…pensé que tú…" bajo un poco las orejas y tomo sus brazos, en un pequeño abrazo a sí mismo.

Rayos! Odio cuando hace eso! Ser la victima…nadie es capaz de resistirse a él…incluyéndome.

Suspiro un poco cansado de todo. Ya no sé que estoy sintiendo. Este erizo me confunde.

Lo rodeo suavemente con mis brazos, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Al parecer funciona, porque lo escucho reír suavemente, y me abraza por el cuello, prácticamente saltando sobre mí. Que bueno que estaba firme…o nos hubiésemos caído.

"Ya, Sonic…suéltame…me asfixias" se alejo de mi y rio nervioso.

"Lo siento, Shads"

Suspire…muchas muestras de afecto. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero debo admitir que se siente bien estar junto a este erizo.

"Shadow?" Lo mire interrogante. "Cierra los ojos"

Me sonrojo enseguida, era obvio lo que haría, y no sé si quiero que ocurra algo así después de…lo que paso hace un rato.

"Confía en mi" me sonrió suavemente.

Le mire, un poco nervioso. Pero cerré los ojos como me lo pidió.

Tomo mi mentón con una de sus manos enguantadas, y pude sentir su respiración frente a mí.

Apreté un poco los ojos, esperando a que sus labios tocaran los míos, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Mi mejilla derecha fue la premiada con un suave beso. Abro lentamente mis ojos cuando siento que se aleja un poco de mí, lo miro, y me sonríe, pero no una sonrisa desafiante o presumida, mas bien, una sonrisa dulce y llena de cariño.

Siento como la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas. Y dejo de mirarlo, el piso resulta más interesante en este momento.

Nos giramos a contemplar el lago, que por el sol en lo alto, brilla de una manera muy hermosa y cristalina.

Observo de reojo sus manos a sus costados, y me pongo nervioso. Que es lo que estoy pensando!

Que pensara él de mi? Después de esto que paso…y yo que creía que seguiría enojado conmigo por lo que ocurrió con Silver.

Aun no entiendo…porque Silver me tomo de la mano? Tal vez cuanto tiempo estuvo junto a mi mientras yo dormía…y si me beso y yo no lo note! No…dudo que eso pudiese ocurrir…lo hubiera sentido…además, Silver no es capaz de hacerlo…o sí?

Creo que después tendré que conversar con él.

"Shadow?" Despierto de mi trance, alejándome de mis pensamientos, al oír su voz.

"Dime"

"Aun no me respondes…"

"Responder que?"

"Por quien viniste?" Suspire, estoy un poco cansado de esta pregunta…la verdad, ahora que lo pienso si la he estado evitando, quizá no quiera asumir que vine por alguien en especial.

Pero de no ser así, no habría venido. Entonces…quién es? Será este erizo molesto que tengo a mi lado?

"De verdad quieres saber?"

"Yo…sí, quiero saberlo…" se notaba algo triste…

Tal vez la respuesta que quiere no es la que espera obtener de mí.

Mire nuevamente su mano, y la apreté con la mía.

Antes de poder decir algo, sentí una presencia cerca. Me volteo quedando frente a Sonic, para mirar de reojo quien viene.

"Silver…" que hace ese erizo aquí?

"Silver?" miro a Sonic quien me había soltado la mano, y pude apreciar pequeñas gotas en el borde de sus verdes ojos. Estaba llorando? "Así que fue por Silver!" me gritó alejándose de mi.

Finas gotas corrían por sus mejillas y un dolor punzante invadió mi pecho.

"Sonic, no-"

"Callate! Ya no quiero más excusas!" Su mirada nublada por tantas lagrimas, y sus ojos opacos y decaídos. No soporto verle así.

Trate de acercarme a él, pero retrocedía enseguida, y finalmente dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

"Shadow? Que ocurrió con Sonic?" Silver estaba tras mío con su mano en mi hombro.

Por su culpa Sonic huyo de mi! Para que rayos vino! Todo estaba perfecto antes de que nos interrumpiera.

Quite su mano y dándome vuelta, le doy un puñetazo en el estomago, haciéndolo caer.

Lo escucho gritar y me doy cuenta de mis actos. Lo miro hacia el piso y veo como sostiene su estomago, tal vez me excedí un poco. Suspiro resignado. Es mejor no tener más problemas.

"Discúlpame" le ayudo a levantarse "Pelee con Sonic y estoy molesto aún, no era mi intensión desquitarme contigo" me sonrió levemente y se sacudió el polvo.

"De acuerdo, no hay problema" froto su estomago, al parecer aun le duele. "Pero para la próxima, espero que midas un poco tu fuerza, mi estomago te lo agradecerá" se rió con un poco de dolor y yo solo me limite a sonreír sutilmente.

De pronto se puso a toser, quejándose, y escupió un poco de sangre.

"Rayos…no pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza" se arrodillo en el suelo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca. Me gané a su lado frotando su espalda. Tengo que controlarme…ya es segunda vez que le hago daño a este erizo.

Lo tome en mis brazos, estilo novia, así no aplastaría su estomago.

"S-Shadow?"

"Tranquilo, te llevare a la cabaña, debes descansar" Ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba tan concentrado pensando en-

"Shadow, yo…yo…" Mire a mis brazos y Silver estaba sonrojado mirando sus manos que cubrían gran parte de su cara. "Gracias…" Algo sucedió en mi interior al verlo así. Se ve sumamente adorable en esa posición. Sacudí mi cabeza, retirando aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

"No tienes que agradecer, por mi culpa ocurrió esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"

Corro hacia la cabaña, sin que ninguno de los dos mencione una palabra en el camino.

Al llegar, están Tails y Knuckles en la cocina, y al parecer están "cocinando" o eso parece.

Ambos con un delantal de cocina, Tails preparando todo hábilmente y Knuckles…destruyendo todo a su paso, pero al menos parecía que se esforzaba.

"Shadow…ya puedes dejarme" Noto como Tails y Knuckles voltean a mirarnos.

"Silver? Que fue lo que ocurrió?" Tails parecía preocupado, y no era para menos, los guantes del erizo en mis brazos estaban sucios y en su rostro aún había restos de sangre.

"N-no fue nada" Silver se apresuro a responder sin dejarme decir nada.

"Pero, estas todo sucio y tienes un poco de sangre en la boca…estas bien?"

"Si, Tails, estoy bien. Solo me caí" Increíblemente Tails creyó esa absurda historia, pero al contrario, Knuckles me miro fijamente. Supongo que cree que yo le hice algo, y no se equivoca.

"Te llevare a la cama para que descanses" me dirigí a la habitación de Silver y lo tendí en su cama. "Te sientes bien?" le di un pequeño, pero un poco prolongado, beso en la frente. María me enseño que así podía saberse si alguien tenía fiebre.

"S-Shadow?"

"mmm…no tienes temperatura"

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida.

"Le diré a Tails que te traiga el almuerzo, no te levantes de la cama aun, tal vez te duela el estomago con movimientos bruscos. Volveré a ver como sigues en la tarde"

"Shadow, espera!" Me detuve y voltee a verlo. "Dónde vas?"

Algo extraño ocurre conmigo, en parte me siento mal por herir a Silver y quiero quedarme con él, pero también deseo encontrar a Sonic.

Sabía que no debía venir a este viaje!

"Shadow?" un suspiro inconsciente sale por entre mis labios. No tengo más opción que decirle la razón de mi partida. No quiero que haya mentiras.

"Iré a buscar a Sonic" No lo sigo mirando. Sé que le duele que quiera ir con Sonic, pero después de lo que paso…tengo que aclarar las cosas.

Sin darme cuenta, Silver está sentado en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse, pero rápidamente me acerco a él, impidiéndoselo.

"Creí haberte dicho que no te levantaras" Lo tome por los hombros, recostándolo suavemente.

"Shadow…"

"Que pasa?" Bajó la mirada, sonrojado. Nuevamente una sensación extraña recorre mi ser. Recuerdo haber sentido esto antes, pero donde? Y con quién?

"No te vayas…" Me sonrojo un poco por su comentario. Acaso…quiere que me quede a su lado?

"Pero debo-"

"Ya sé que tienes que ir a buscarlo…pero quiero que te quedes aquí…conmigo" Se levantó levemente, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, y se me acerco.

Puedo sentir su respiración, y por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo no obedece mis mandados.

Se detiene a unos pequeños centímetros de mi rostro, y cierra sus ojos ambarinos.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Siento que casi sale de mi pecho.

Ya no resisto todo esto. Tengo que alejarme antes de que-

Sus labios, cálidos y suaves, ahora descansan sobre los míos. Pero…fui yo quien lo hiso. Cierro mis ojos disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación. Noto que tiene la boca levemente entreabierta, y aprovecho para introducir mi lengua. Se sorprende, pero me corresponde enseguida.

Lo recuesto lentamente en la cama, acariciando su suave mechón de cabello. Siento como sus brazos pasan alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome tímidamente más hacia él.

Alejo un poco mi rostro, y abro mis ojos, observándolo. Noto como sus parpados se elevan, y esos ojos ámbar se muestran con todo su esplendor. Nuestras miradas se reúnen, y sonrío.

Tomo su rostro con una de mis manos, y beso su frente, pero esta vez, no para tomar su temperatura.

Me levanto de la cama. Sin decir ninguna palabra, me dirijo a la puerta.

"Shadow…" escucho un pequeño susurro, pero no volteo. "Volverás?"

No lo sé…necesito aclarar mi mente antes de responder.

Empuño mis manos, un poco enojado por estas sensaciones extrañas que no puedo controlar.

Salgo de la habitación. Nada salió de mis labios, y sé que con eso solo lo lastimo.

Corro por la orilla del lago. Tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Nunca espere estar en este tipo de situaciones, siempre negué mis sentimientos para evitar salir dañado, desde aquella vez…

Ya había entregado mi amor por alguien, pero los humanos se encargaron de romper mis ilusiones, mis deseos de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Me detengo frente a la playa. Llegue a un lugar al que llaman Piedra Blanca, solo puede verse rodeando el lago, hasta toparse con un gran muro de rocas, que con un poco de trabajo pude trepar y pasar al otro lado, las rocas estaban muy húmedas, haciéndome resbalar.

Verde azulado. Un hermoso color brillante inundaba las aguas de este sector. No se ve para nada profundo, pero es solo una ilusión, el agua se encuentra tan cristalina que da la impresión de ser muy baja. Pueden apreciarse rocas y muchos peces en el fondo. Todo está en completa calma.

La arena es blanca. Como la nieve. De ahí su nombre. Pequeñas piedras cubren todo el piso. Un lugar simplemente mágico.

Mi pequeña María. Como te encuentras hoy? Mira el hermoso lugar que encontré.

Lamento ya no poder recordarte todos los días. No es algo consiente.

Mis pensamientos son inundados casi todo el día por…cierta persona.

"María…" que es lo que debo hacer?

Ya he hecho mucho daño. No he cumplido mi promesa. En lugar de ayudar…solo he causado dolor.

No debiste sacrificarte por mí…

"Si yo hubiera muerto esa vez en tu lugar, todos serían más felices…"

Sentí algo duro golpear mi cabeza y voltee. Pensaba que estaba solo aquí.

"No deberías decir cosas como esas" Una sombra salto desde arriba del único árbol existente en este pequeño lugar.

"Sonic…"

"Pensé que solo yo conocía este sector"

"Lo encontré por casualidad" Estaba muy callado para ser Sonic, sin mencionar su rostro serio y desganado. Se paró a unos metros de mí, contemplando el horizonte. El sol estaba a punto de perderse, entregando una maravillosa visión. Agua cristalina y piedras ahora con un suave tono rojizo. No creo haber visto algo así antes.

"Como quisiera que estuvieras junto a mí, para poder tomar tu mano y apoyar mi cabeza en tu hombro"

"Pues trae a Silver la próxima vez que vengas" Lo dije en voz alta?

Me sonroje mucho por mi comentario, pero es mejor aclarar todo de una vez.

"N-no me refería a Silver…" Se sorprendió un poco, y creo haber visto una leve sonrisa, pero desapareció enseguida, mostrando ahora unas orejas caídas y ojos nublados.

"Entonces era por María? Escuche como la nombraste hace rato" María…ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que a ella le gustaría poder ver este espectáculo.

"Bueno…a María le encantaría poder ver esto…" sonrío, y volteo a mirarlo, sin importarme lo sonrojado que debo estar. "Pero no era en ella en quién pensaba…"

María. Sé que solo quieres que sea feliz, creía que sin ti a mi lado nunca lo conseguiría, pero…al parecer encontré a alguien. No es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia ti…pero sin duda, es igual de hermoso. Solo espero pueda perdonarme.

"Sonic…" Me acerqué a él y tome sus manos.

"No hagas esto" bajo el rostro, mirando el piso. Pude notar como pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en sus ojos. "Estas aquí por Silver" cerró fuertemente sus ojos al decir ese nombre. Las gotas resbalan por sus mejillas empapando las piedras ahora blancas nuevamente por la luz de la luna.

"Te equivocas" Me mira confundido y sorprendido a la vez. Las pequeñas gotas se detienen y una sonrisa sincera se adueña de mis labios "Estoy aquí por ti"

* * *

por cierto...gracias especiales a Kat y Sonicathehedgehog24 que comentan siempre y siguen mi historia ^^

tambien a Angel-BlackSweet y YamanikEscence por sus comentarios! :D

Kat: te respondo la pregunta...fue Shadow quien se sonrojo al tomar la mano de Sonic...lamento si no quedo muy claro u.u

YamanikEscence: sii los celos son malos consejeros! hahaha pero parece que a Sonic lo cegaron xD y bueno...quien no siente algo por Shadow! y si comprendo tu fanatismo...yo estoy en las mismas xD muchisimas gracias por comentar y que te guste esta historia! n.n

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer! :D**


	4. Día 3

Dia 3 y el fic aun no tiene nombre xD**  
**

Bueno...mi unica excusa por la tardanza es que mis examenes finales me han tenido sumamente ocupada u.u pero ayer di el ultimo asi que hoy pude terminar por fin este capitulo :D

Se que esperan algo mejor que "esto"...pero no tenia ideas D: para lo que sigue se me ocurren varias cosas asi que espero sea mas facil de escribir ^^

Y la verdad no vuelvo a escribir con el POV de Silver ¬¬ se me hiso sumamente dificil! xD

(Para serles sincera...nunca escribo cosas largas y no tengo idea de como ira a terminar esto...no se si dejarlo como shadilver o sonadow o alguna cosa loca...pero algo se me ocurrira y no se los dire xD)

Characters © SEGA

**Sin mas, disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

**Día 3 **(Silver's POV)

Abro mis ojos con fastidio. Son recién las 7 de la mañana! Eso me pasa por haber estado ayer todo el día acostado. Ese golpe en el estomago fue muy fuerte, pero no para que me mantuvieran en cama tanto tiempo.

Ayer fue…no sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca creí que Shadow me besaría! Se sintió tan bien…fue tan dulce y…se que siente algo por mí, o si no me hubiese alejado enseguida.

Pero, fue tan molesto que se fuera por buscar a Sonic. Ya sé que los interrumpí ayer en la playa, pero es que no soporto verles juntos! Sé que Sonic siente algo por Shadow, y pude ver cómo le besaba la mejilla y luego le tomaba la mano, por que dudo que Shadow le tomara la mano a Sonic. No pude seguir viendo eso, tenía que interrumpir de alguna forma, y que mejor que llegar inesperadamente?

Probablemente a Shadow no le guste Sonic, pues con él no se comporta atento y cariñoso como lo es conmigo. De seguro es solo su rival en las carreras. Aun recuerdo cuando me paso a chocar mientras corría con Sonic, y luego me llevo a su casa…fue un hermoso sueño! Y la mejor parte, fue que dejo completamente olvidado a Sonic.

Pobre Sonic…con su amor no correspondido. Espero no sufra mucho cuando le cuente lo que ocurrió entre Shadow y yo.

Me levanto finalmente de la cama, con una enorme sonrisa y algo sonrojado. Ya son las 9, me pase dos horas pensando y volando con mis extrañas fantasías.

Voy a la cocina por algo para desayunar, sin antes haber pasado por el baño para…hacer mis necesidades y lavarme.

"Quieres ir a correr hoy?" escucho una voz en la cocina, y por la pregunta supongo no está solo.

"Pensaba ir a la playa…llevamos dos días aquí y no he ido aun" esa voz…tan majestuosa y varonil. Mis locas fantasías regresan!

"Oh…ya veo" suena decepcionado. Bien! Podre acompañarlo a la playa para tener un tiempo solos.

"Pero…puedes venir conmigo…si quieres" que?

"N-no…mejor yo iré a correr"

"Descuida, te puedo enseñar a nadar" Esta…siendo amable con él!

"P-pero…me cuidaras?"

"Por supuesto"

QUE! Shadow se ofrece a enseñarle a nadar? Porque!

Tranquilo Silver…tal vez…lo hará solo porque son como amigos…

"Hey, Silver!" siento un fuerte golpe en la espalda "tan temprano que te levantas"

"Hola, Knuckles, porque estas despierto?" acaricio un poco mi espalda, para quitar el dolor.

"Si no fueras tan ruidoso ahora estaría durmiendo aun, así que es tu culpa" me miro un poco fastidiado.

Vi salir a Sonic y Shadow de la cocina, supongo escucharon el escándalo y la curiosidad les ganó.

Me sonrojo un poco cuando la mirada de Shadow se cruza con la mía, pero él rápidamente desvía su vista a otro lugar, parece avergonzado.

Sin darme cuenta, Tails aparece a mi lado.

"Chicos! Que tal si vamos a la playa? No hemos ido todos juntos…" se notaba un poco triste por el ultimo comentario.

"Si! Vamos!" Sonic parece muy animado…cosa extraña ya que le da miedo el agua. "No te molesta que vallamos todos o si Shadow?" fijo mi atención al erizo negro, y sonríe suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, vamos" Sonic le sonríe ampliamente, haciendo sonrojar a Shadow. Algo extraño pasa entre ellos.

Sonic se está volviendo un estorbo entre Shadow y yo, debo alejarlo.

"Bien, bien, pero yo no iré a la playa sin antes desayunar" Knuckles dijo un poco molesto.

"Preparare algo de desayuno" Tails se ofreció y yo fui con él para hacerlo más rápido.

Solo comimos unos huevos revueltos con salchichas, y un poco de café. Note que durante todo el desayuno y mientras nos alistábamos para ir a la playa, Sonic y Shadow no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír. Que fue lo que me perdí? Acaso paso algo cuando Shadow fue a buscarlo? Se suponía que solo se disculparía.

Llegamos finalmente a la playa. Nos sentamos cerca del agua con una sombrilla por el fuerte sol que hay. Knuckles tiró su toalla sobre la arena, dejándola toda arrugada y corrió enseguida al agua salpicándonos un poco. Tails solo se recostó sobre su toalla perfectamente estirada, con unas gafas de sol puestas y sin antes haberse colocado protector solar.

Shadow se paró justo al borde del agua, sin tocarla, de brazos cruzados mirando al horizonte.

Me iba a acercar a él, cuando veo como Sonic se para a su lado con un flotador verde en su cintura. Acaso planea meterse al agua?

Rio un poco por mis locos pensamientos, hasta que Shadow le ofrece su mano y empiezan a caminar dentro del lago.

Se detienen cuando el agua les llega un poco más arriba de la cintura y Sonic está prácticamente abrazado de Shadow, y parece que esta temblando.

No puedo evitar enojarme por eso, más aun cuando Shadow solo le sonríe y acaricia su espalda.

Me siento sobre mi toalla a observar todos sus movimientos. La ira crece en mi interior y cada vez que Sonic abraza a Shadow aprieto más mis puños.

"SILVER!" escucho la voz de Knuckles y lo veo muy lejos haciéndome señas. "VEN A BAÑARTE! EL AGUA ESTA EXCELENTE!"

Suspiro un poco, pero finalmente me pongo de pie y camino dentro del lago. Paso por el lado de Sonic y Shadow, adentrándome un poco más profundo de lo que ellos están.

Me pongo a nadar un rato, pero luego de un rato me detengo. Estoy considerando seriamente ir a recostarme en la arena junto a Tails, el agua nunca me ha agradado mucho.

Veo como Sonic está intentando nadar. Hundiéndose a cada rato, a pesar de tener flotador no puede mantenerse en la superficie.

Rió para mis adentros de lo ridículo que se ve. Pero los celos me invaden. Shadow lo sujeta y le sonríe diciéndole que no pasa nada, haciéndolo sentir mejor.

Nado lo más lejos posible de ellos. Ya no quiero escuchar sus risas, más bien las risas de Sonic, y esas cariñosas sonrisas que Shadow le entrega.

Que está pasando? Se supone que ellos son rivales! No deberían llevarse bien…

Entonces el beso que Shadow me dio no significa nada? Es acaso, que no me quiere?

Si es así entonces por que me besó? Tal vez solo está confundido.

De seguro solo le gusta Sonic y me besó por pena.

Me detengo algo cansado de tanto nadar. Y siento como algunas lágrimas se mesclan con el agua. Intento apoyar mis pies en la arena del fondo, pero no la siento.

Miro hacia la orilla y me doy cuenta lo lejos que estoy, he pasado el área permitida para nadar, y no puedo tacar el fondo del lago, sin mencionar lo cansado que estoy y que apenas puedo mantenerme a flote.

Comienzo a desesperarme. Cada vez me es más difícil mantenerme en movimiento. Mi cuerpo está cansado, y comienzo a tragar un poco de agua, dificultándome respirar.

Un calambre se hace presente en mi pierna, haciéndome gritar un poco por el dolor, y hundiéndome enseguida.

Logro salir a la superficie, pero el dolor no se va, impidiéndome mover la pierna.

Me esfuerzo por hacer gestos hacia la orilla para que alguien me vea. Pero al parecer ya todo está perdido.

Acaso me ahogare aquí?

Mi vista comienza a nublarse, he tragado mucha agua y mis brazos agotados ya no pueden mantenerme flotando.

Siento como mis vías respiratorias se llenan de agua, y lentamente desciendo hacia el fondo.

Observo el cielo. El sol hace brillar las pequeñas burbujas que escapan por mi boca.

Voy a morir aquí…y nunca pude decirle a Shadow lo que siento por él.

Cierro mis ojos y espero el momento.

Siento como pierdo lentamente el conocimiento.

Shadow…te amo…

* * *

"Está despertando?"

"Shadow, detente! Está despertando!"

Esas voces…

Comienzo a toser, y abro de golpe mis ojos, sintiendo que algo quiere salir de mi estomago.

Me siento rápidamente vomitando mucha agua.

El dolor es horrible. Ya un poco más tranquilo siento como alguien acaricia mi espalda.

Me volteo un poco y veo a Shadow con una mirada de preocupación pero alivio al mismo tiempo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

"Que demonios hacías, Silver!" Miro como Knuckles me grita entre preocupado y enojado. "Por que te fuiste tan profundo si no sabes nadar bien? Suerte que Shadow te vio y fue a buscarte!" de ahí en adelante no supe que mas me gritaba Knuckles.

Shadow me había salvado?

Miro al erizo negro detrás de mí, quien solo sonríe. Se notaba muy feliz.

"Suerte que llegue a tiempo, o si no…" Bajo su mirada y noto como sus ojos se humedecen pero no dejan escapar ni una lagrima.

"Mejor ya no pensemos en eso, lo bueno es que estas bien, Silver. Nos preocupaste mucho" Tails me dijo, soltando un pequeño suspiro aliviado.

"Después de esto, creo que ya no quiero aprender a nadar" Tails y Knuckles rieron por el comentario de Sonic, pero se nota que fue una declaración completamente sincera.

Me cargaron, estilo nupcial. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan. Pero me sorprendí que fue Shadow el que lo hiso.

"Llevare a Silver a la cabaña, para que descanse. Ustedes quédense aquí si quieren" Knuckles y Tails asintieron con la cabeza, y se volvieron a sus toallas.

"Yo también me voy! No quiero quedarme más tiempo cerca del agua" Sonic parecía nervioso, reí un poco por su expresión de miedo cuando volteo a ver el lago.

Sin darme tiempo de pensar siquiera, ya estamos en la cabaña…y nuevamente yo en cama.

Shadow se sentó en el borde de mi cama, mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" escuche un suspiro cansado saliendo de sus labios.

"Hacer que?" parpadee un par de veces, confundido con su declaración.

"Asustarme" dijo simplemente. Asustarlo? Acaso temía que yo…"Pensé que morirías"

"T-te preocupas…por mi?" me sonroje un poco.

"Si…" me quede en silencio un momento, analizando la situación.

"Pues no lo parece!" le grite enojado.

"Que?"

"Todo lo que haces es estar con Sonic! Y ni siquiera me miras cuando paso a tu lado!"

"Si te miraba, Sonic se podría haber ahogado, eso querías!"

"Casi me ahogo yo por que no me miraste!"

"Ahora es mi culpa!"

"Si! Es tu culpa!"

"Estaba ocupado enseñando a nadar a Sonic!"

"Pudiste dejarlo solo un momento, no era tan difícil!"

"Y que se ahogara para irte a ver a ti, que ya sabes nadar y que la probabilidad de que esto ocurriera era mucho menor?"

Viéndolo de ese modo, si tiene razón…pero no puedo evitar enfadarme. Ha demostrado su preocupación por Sonic en toda la conversación…eso significa que siente algo por él?

Lo escucho suspirar otra vez, y me mira con culpa.

"Lo siento…no creí que podría ocurrirte esto, pensé que sabias nadar bien"

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me sonrió levemente.

"Pero si estaba pendiente de ti, por algo pude llegar a tiempo y salvarte"

Baje mi mirada, sonrojándome. "Y dejaste a Sonic solo?"

"Pues…le grite que se fuera a la orilla mientras iba en tu ayuda"

"Gracias…" lo abraso suavemente, sintiendo como me corresponde, rodeándome la espalda con sus brazos. "Shadow…puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Se alejo un poco, mirándome a los ojos.

"Adelante"

Tome una gran respiración. Preparándome para lo que voy a decir.

Es lo correcto? Preguntar algo así no lo alejara de mi?

"Tu…" dudo si seguir, pero…debo hacerlo, o me quedare siempre con esta duda. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Solo espero, que su respuesta sea lo que quiero oír.

Shadow…dime la verdad.

"…me quieres?"

* * *

**nuevamente me disculpo por la larga tardanza...procurare subir el siguiente capitulo en menos tiempo...**

**Gracias por su espera...y muchas gracias por leer! :D**


	5. Día 4 parte 1

Hey! Hola a todos los lectores :D aqui un nuevo capitulo...aun que solo es la parte 1 este dia se divide en dos xD**  
**

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios...al final dejare algunas respuestas a estos :D

Para ya no aburrirlos mas...les dejo con el capitulo...difruten!

Characters © SEGA

* * *

**Día 4 **(Parte 1)

(Sonic's POV)

Lluvia…si, muy extraño para ser verano, y a su vez, muy dramático.

Mis pies se hunden en la arena, impidiéndome correr más rápido.

Siento como las pequeñas y delicadas gotas de lluvia caen en mi rostro y resbalan por mis mejillas.

El cielo nublado y oscuro, ninguna estrella se ve en el cielo, estoy cubierto de total oscuridad.

Pero no importa. Ya nada importa.

Todo lo que creía verdad, todo lo que pensé que sentía por mí...

MENTIRAS! Me hiso creer algo que no era cierto!

PORQUE! Yo…yo solo quería estar a su lado…

Porque me haces esto? Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

Quise creer…que existía algo donde en realidad…nunca hubo nada…

Que estúpido fui…

Imposible que te fijes en mí, somos totalmente opuestos. Y tú necesitas a alguien que reemplace a María.

Alguien que se le parezca. Dulce y cálido. Y yo…esperaba poder ser eso para ti…

Pero…ya veo que no será posible…

Yo no soy muy cariñoso, ni tierno.

En cambio Silver…él es como María. Sé que por eso lo quieres tanto.

Aun así me duele…me duele saber que no pude ocupar un espacio en tu corazón.

Y eso de que viniste por mi…fue solo para hacerme sentir bien?

Tal vez haya sido una mentira…pero quiero creer que es verdad.

A pesar de que solo seamos…amigos, me alegro que estés a mi lado. No de la forma que quiero, pero sé que estas aquí.

***Flash-back***

Luego de una ducha, limpiando el agua de lago que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, me voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco.

Lo ocurrido con Silver nos asustó a todos…más aún a Shadow, quien parece que sigue con él.

Estará pasando algo entre ellos dos? A Silver le gusta Shadow, eso se nota a kilómetros, pero…Shadow le corresponderá?

Necesito hablar con él, ya no puedo soportar más todo esto, si Shadow siente algo por él, entonces que se deje de darme ilusiones.

O tal vez, no sea su intención hacerlo…y yo me estoy imaginando cosas que no son…

Pero y si no le gusta Silver…entonces le gusto yo?

Eso sería…un momento…puede que a Shadow ni siquiera le gusten los hombres…y todo esto sea producto de mi loca imaginación.

Aun que por lo que recuerdo, fue él quien me besó en la playa…tal vez estaba tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos o solo fue un impulso.

Como sea. Suspiro un poco cansado de tanto pensar y luego de terminar de secar mis púas, voy a la cocina en busca de chili dogs. Pasando frente a la habitación de los chicos, escucho la voz del erizo que domina mis pensamientos, y no puedo evitar detenerme. La curiosidad me vence.

"Ahora es mi culpa!" Me sorprendo un poco. Shadow está enojado?

"Si! Es tu culpa!"

"Estaba ocupado enseñando a nadar a Sonic!"

"Pudiste dejarlo solo un momento, no era tan difícil!"

"Y que se ahogara para irte a ver a ti, que ya sabes nadar y que la probabilidad de que esto ocurriera era mucho menor?"

Shadow tiene razón, y el silencio de Silver me hace creer que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Oigo un suspiro y me asomo por la puerta levemente abierta.

"Lo siento…no creí que podría ocurrirte esto, pensé que sabias nadar bien"

Veo como Shadow toma las manos de Silver. Se disculpa otra vez?

"Pero si estaba pendiente de ti, por algo pude llegar a tiempo y salvarte"

"Y dejaste a Sonic solo?"

"Pues…le grite que se fuera a la orilla mientras iba en tu ayuda"

"Gracias…"

No me puedo quejar por eso…en realidad fue a salvarlo por que se ahogaba…así que está bien.

"Shadow…puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"Tu…"

Tengo miedo de esto…Silver está sonrojado y parece muy nervioso.

"…me quieres?"

Eso…no me lo esperaba…

Me fijo en Shadow que se asusta un poco, sonrojándose mucho más que Silver.

Me comenzó a impacientar que no le respondiera, esperaba que le dijera de una vez ese No que quería escuchar, pero…nunca llegó.

En su lugar, un beso.

Shadow estaba besando a Silver.

Esa es su respuesta.

Puedo sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, y corro directamente a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y apoyándome en la pared me dejo caer al piso mientras entierro mi rostro en mis rodillas rodeadas por mis brazos.

Las lagrimas no dejan de caer, y como si el cielo comprendiera mi dolor, la lluvia se hiso presente, silenciando mis sollozos.

***Fin Flash-back***

Oscuridad.

Nunca me ha gustado. Permite estar solo, nadie te ve, nadie sabe que existes.

Ahora, me encuentro en el silencio, bajo una capa de oscuridad, con la lluvia de sombrero, y una falsa sonrisa por mascara.

No queda más por hacer…solo resignarme.

Fingir que nada ocurrió y reír.

Cuanto tiempo que no sentía esta sustancia salina recorriendo mis mejillas. Y él, las hace salir tan fácilmente.

Shadow…adiós…

(Shadow's POV)

Silver…

Él es tan suave y dócil…

Lo siento! Realmente no se que hago!

Silver…me recuerdas a María, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar del otro, brindando una cálida sonrisa a cualquiera, pero…no eres ella.

Sonic…aun que cueste creerlo, también te le pareces. La libertad que irradias, el deseo de aventuras, siempre sonriendo lleno de confianza y el valor de sacrificar lo que sea por alguien más.

Son tan distintos, y a la vez tan similares.

María…creía haber encontrado a alguien a quien querer, así como hice contigo.

Pero algo en mi interior me hace dudar, no quiero hacer más daño.

Y eso es lo que hare si elijo a alguno de ellos.

QUE DEBO HACER! Que es lo correcto?

Ni siquiera sé que siente por mi…tal vez no me quiere, aun que lo ha demostrado con sus acciones, pero…como estar seguro?

De acuerdo…basta de dudar, debes hablarle ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás, es todo o nada.

Me levante del sofá, dirigiéndome a su habitación, entre suavemente por si está durmiendo, pero al revisar su cama, no lo encontré.

Él no está aquí. Y en su lugar, una pequeña nota.

(Silver's POV)

***Flash-back***

"Tú…me quieres?"

Silencio. Noto como se asusto un poco. Pero, también esta sonrojado…eso es buena señal?

Sin darme cuenta, siento sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso casto y dulce. Me sorprendí al principio, pero cierro mis ojos disfrutando al máximo esta deliciosa sensación.

Shadow se aleja de mí y mira la cama.

Esperaba tomar ese beso como un Sí, pero…

"Silver…lo siento…"

Supongo que mi cara de confusión lo decía todo.

"Yo…necesito pensar…"

"Pero…yo creí-"

"Lo sé…pero no puedo responder eso ahora…lo siento" se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra ni voltear a verme.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

Acaso eso significa que no me quiere?

O solo está confundido?

Si es así…porque me beso! Solo me da falsas esperanzas…

Siento a Knuckles y Tails caminar hacia la habitación, así que rápidamente me recuesto y me volteo hacia la pared, dejando que mis lágrimas sean empapadas por la almohada.

Para mi suerte, la inusual lluvia que comienza a caer, cubre mis sollozos.

***Fin Flash-back***

Pensar? Que tienes que pensar? Creí que ese beso fue tú respuesta.

Pero no te preocupes, puedo esperar. Sé que estas confundido.

Aun que creí que sientes lo mismo. Es decir, me correspondías en todos los abrazos y besos.

Eso no significó nada para ti?

Shadow…solo espero que vengas a mi encuentro, si vienes, entonces sabré que si me quieres.

Estoy esperando por ti Shadow. Sé que despiertas temprano, y son…las 7 de la mañana, debes estar por despertar.

Solo espero que encuentres la nota que deje en mi cama.

No es difícil el camino, solo debes pararte frente a la playa, y correr hacia el lado hasta encontrar el faro y a mí.

Por suerte que está techado, está lloviendo mucho, y lo último que quiero es resfriarme.

Aun que igual estoy todo mojado. Tardé un poco escalando el muro de piedra que rodea el faro.

Está todo tan oscuro, solo la luz giratoria del faro me permite distinguir algunas cosas.

A lo lejos, corriendo en sentido opuesto al mío, hay una mancha azul. Supongo que es Sonic.

Pero por que se levantaría tan temprano?

Lo único que me preocupa ahora, es si Shadow vendrá a mi encuentro.

Espero poder verlo desde aquí, ya que se camufla fácilmente en esta densa oscuridad.

(Sonic's POV)

Silver…leí tu nota, sé que Shadow irá donde ti, así que no te preocupes y espera por él.

No puedo evitar entristecerme por mis pensamientos. Como tampoco pude evitar dejar esa nota…soy tan estúpido! Solo pongo más en duda a Shadow.

Y para empeorar, decirle que leí la nota de Silver y que si me necesita sabe donde puede encontrarme…solo lo hice decidirse por uno de los dos!

Lo siento Shadow! No quise meterte en este problema.

Quizás si me apresuro alcance a quitar mi nota…aun que ya son las 8 de la mañana, a esta hora Shadow ya está despierto y lo más probable es que haya leído las notas.

Bueno…no me queda más que esperar hasta la noche para volver a la cabaña y ver a Shadow con Silver.

Me prepararé mentalmente desde ahora.

Solo debo fingir una sonrisa…como siempre.

(Shadow's POV)

No esperaba encontrar dos notas…que debo hacer ahora?

Pensé que ya había decidido…pero otra vez estoy confundido!

No sé que hacer! No sabes cuánto te odio por esto Sonic!

Lo más probable es que se haya arrepentido de escribir la nota…pero no pudo venir por ella.

Ese erizo! Apuesto que sabía que solo me confundiría más!

Bueno…pero no puedo culparlo.

Que sabré donde encontrarlo? Como se supone que yo…Piedra Blanca…ahí debe estar!

Salgo corriendo de la cabaña, hacia la playa, la lluvia golpea mi rostro, y me encuentro en completa oscuridad.

De pronto, una cegadora luz me apunta, y volteo a ver, encontrándome con la vista en el faro.

Ahora que lo pienso, porque hay un faro en una playa? No se supone que deberían estar en los mares? O tal vez haya un muelle más allá del faro y que desde aquí no se puede ver…como sea, no es de importancia.

Recuerdo que ese fue el primer lugar que Silver visito cuando llegamos a la playa.

Se veía tan bien, en la parte más alta, mirando hacia el lago, como la luz hacia brillar sus púas, y su sonrisa, tan atrayente…se notaba que era feliz con ese paisaje, sus ojos ámbar irradiaban tanta felicidad. Fue un lindo espectáculo poder presenciar eso. Era como un pequeño niño, inocente y frágil, que te mostraba algo completamente nuevo, mientras uno lo observa cuidando que nada malo le ocurra.

…

Está todo claro ahora. Ya sé que debo hacer.

Corro, bajo la lluvia, que parece querer detener mi marcha, pero aun así no disminuyo mi velocidad, nada me impedirá llegar hasta él.

Siento como la luz del faro me toca cada vuelta que da.

Mis pies hundiéndose en la arena, que a pesar de estar húmeda, se encuentra más suelta de lo normal.

La distancia parecía mucho más corta. El camino se me hace eterno.

Hasta que finalmente lo veo. El muro de piedra frente a mí.

Es bastante alto, y muy resbaloso por culpa de la lluvia.

Como pudo él escalar esto?

Es muy peligroso! Que tal si se hubiese caído y golpeado en la cabeza?

De acuerdo…estoy siendo un poco paranoico…

No es que dude de sus habilidades, pero…solo me preocupé un poco…

Debería confiar más en él...

Sé que puede cuidarse solo…

Pero…quisiera ser yo, quien desde ahora, pudiera cuidar de él…

* * *

Bueno...como dije...aqui algunas respuestas a sus comentarios:  
**YamanikEscence: **primero que todo...parece ser que conoces muy bien los efectos del amor 1313 hahaha ok...debo disculparme por no haber hehco que shadow responda directamente a esa pregunta...pero asi se me ocurrio y lo hice xD y muchas gracias! no puedo creer que te hayas imaginado todo el escenario! cuando he leido otros fics o libros buenos me ocurre eso...asi que es un verdadero algo que te ocurriera a ti con mi fic! (que yo creo...no es muy bueno u.u) asi que gracias! :D

**wolfy odonell:** wow muchos comentarios! gracias! hehe y bueno...el capitulo anterior (dia3) si fue mas cortito...pero no tenia mucha inspiracion...de hecho tarde muuuucho en escribirlo u.u me disculpo por eso D: para ser sincera...no tengo idea de que ha decidido shadow xD quise hacer este capitulo algo subjetivo por que aun no se con quien se quedara :S pero haber que se le ocurre a mi loca imaginacion xD muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios! :D

Por ultimo pero no menos importante...agradecimientos a **Kat** y **Angel-BlackSweet** que comentan siempre...pero no se me ocurrio algo ingenioso que decir asi que solo...gracias! :D

(Lo del faro...que puedo decir...estan dando un programa de muelles donde habia faros muy lindos y solo escribi y luego recorde que en los lagos no hay faros...pero bueno...asi salio xD de hecho Shadow hace un comentario de eso por que en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error y me dio flojera arreglarlo xD)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer! :D


	6. Día 4 parte 2

Hey! no he muerto aun :D mis disculpas por la tardanza...muchos examenes y cosas que hacer...no queda tiempo para más :S**  
**

Sin mencionar la falta grave de inspiracion que he tenido ultimamente...

El capitulo es algo corto pero espero les guste ^^

Ahora el día 4 tendrá 3 partes...y está parte es mas bien un sonadow pero aun así no tengo totalmente claro como acabara este fic...

(Se aceptan sugerencias para el titulo...como ven...aun se llama ST xD)

Sin mas les dejo para que puedan leer...disfruten :D

Characters © SEGA

* * *

**Día 4** (parte 2)

(Sonic's POV)

A pesar de que la lluvia empapa mi cuerpo, no me muevo de mi lugar. Observo cuán tranquilo se encuentra el lago y como las finas gotas que están cayendo, forman ondas a su alrededor.

Ahora mismo debes estar corriendo en su encuentro, alejándote cada vez más de mí. Pero no te aflijas, yo estoy bien, soy feliz si tú igual lo eres, y sé que él te hace feliz. Ahora tienes a quien proteger. Yo puedo cuidarme solo, siempre lo he hecho así que no te necesito conmigo. Sobre todo porque es de ti de quien siempre me cuido. En todos los sentidos.

Al menos espero que podamos ser amigos. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero quiero seguir a tu lado, si no puedo ganar tu corazón espero llegar a ganar tu confianza.

Quiero ser tu amigo. Es la única manera de no perderte por completo.

Sonrío. Es raro…sé que me estoy conformando con esto, pero no te obligare a algo que no quieres.

Pensé que lloraría por mi decisión, pero las lágrimas simplemente no salen y la verdad, me alegra que sea así.

Mi estómago ruge por comida. Debe ser tarde ya…o tal vez aun sea temprano, no lo sé. Las nubes grises impiden ver el sol, y por tanto, estimar que hora es.

Pero…que importa? Es solo tiempo.

Solo quiero que estas vacaciones terminen de una vez, y así poder volver a casa. Quiero regresar el tiempo, hacer como que esto nunca ocurrió. Pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Dejare que esto forme parte de mi pasado, y tratar por todos los medios de olvidarlo. Todo quedara atrás y prometeré a mí mismo, que no volveré a recordarlo.

Siento ruido. Como si alguien estuviera escalando la muralla de rocas. Ha de ser mi imaginación. Mi mente que me juega trucos haciéndome creer que vienes donde mi.

"Sonic…"

Si hasta puedo escuchar su voz.

"Sonic, que haces bajo la lluvia? Te enfermaras" Me volteo lentamente.

No. No es una ilusión ni un truco de mi mente. Él está aquí.

"Sonic, por favor…hablame"

"Shadow…porque viniste?" Ya estaba todo dicho! Él debería estar con Silver ahora! Porque me haces esto…porque sigues haciéndome daño…

"Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí por ti"

"No…" Esas palabras…solo traen recuerdos, memorias de ese día, aquí mismo, bajo el ocaso…

***Flash-back***

"Bueno…a María le encantaría poder ver esto…Pero no era en ella en quién pensaba…"

Lo miro un poco asombrado. No era María ni Silver en quien pensaba. Entonces…

"Sonic…" Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos.

"No hagas esto" bajo el rostro, mirando el piso. Pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en mis ojos. "Estas aquí por Silver" cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Me duele. Me duele mucho tener que decir eso. Aceptar el hecho de que es por él por quien Shadow está aquí ahora. Siento lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y caer sobre las piedras blancas que cubren el suelo.

"Te equivocas" Lo miro confundido y sorprendido a la vez. Mis lágrimas se detienen y lo observo dudoso. A que se refiere? "Estoy aquí por ti"

Simples palabras. Cuatro pequeñas palabras que pueden hacer a mi corazón volver a la vida. Me sonrojo por su declaración y él solo se limita a sonreír en mí. Acaso…es verdad lo que me dice?

"Sonic…créeme" y ahora resulta que puede leer mi mente?

"Por que debería hacerlo?"

"Yo…"

"Por que debo confiar en que dices la verdad!? Ya no quiero creer en ti"

"Sonic, por favor, hablo en serio"

"Te vi besarlo"

"Que…?"

"No puedes negármelo" Suspiro resignado.

"No pienso hacerlo" Que?

Ni siquiera tratara de hacerlo? Quiero que me lo niegues! Quiero creer que fue Silver quien te besó! Por favor…niégalo.

"Bese a Silver, no puedo esconder algo así de ti. No quiero mentirte" Toma mis hombros y me mira temeroso. "Estaba confundido, bueno…aun lo estoy. Pero si vine por ti"

"Entonces por que te preocupas tanto por Silver!?" se quedo en silencio un momento. Como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta.

"Siento…que debo protegerlo. Es algo extraño pero siento que es mi obligación"

"Y a mí? No tienes que protegerme?"

"A ti? No, por supuesto que no" lo escucho reír suavemente "Puedes vencer a quien sea. Con una sola excepción…" me sonríe "…yo" antes de que pueda discutir contra eso, siento sus labios contra los míos. Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar, pero se aleja de mí haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido de frustración por la corta duración "aun que ya no planeo hacerlo"

***Fin Flash-back***

"Sonic…puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Lo mire interrogante, pero solo asentí con la cabeza levemente.

"Tú me amas?"

Que…?

Silencio.

Puedo sentir el silencio que pasa entre nosotros. Puedo ver su mirada esperanzada. Puedo oír su respiración agitada por el nerviosismo. Puedo oler la lluvia cubriéndonos.

Porque preguntas esto…porque me haces daño…?

VES LO QUE HACES! Las lagrimas solo salen cuando estas tu…ya no quiero llorar

Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Me queman…las lagrimas arden.

Mi boca está seca. Espero que mi voz logre salir.

Suplico que no me haga repetir esta palabra!

No sabes cuánto me duele decirte que-

"no…" susurre.

Shadow solo abrió sus ojos y yo baje la mirada. Aun con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

"es…es enserio?"

"si! Ya vete"

"pero-"

"VETE! YA NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS!"

"p-pero Sonic-" estiro su brazo para tocarme, pero-

"NO!" enseguida detuvo su movimiento. No soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos. "No deberías estar aquí ahora"

"Pero aquí estoy. Y no me iré. Quiero estar aquí…contigo"

Solo mordí mi labio inferior. Reprimiendo los sollozos y aguantando la frustración de verlo ahí, de pie frente a mi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"no me amas?" preguntó en una pequeña suplica.

"y-yo…"

"solo dime la verdad"

"n-no…"

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Pensando.

"Lo siento…" no sé si esas eran las palabras que debía pronunciar. Un 'lo siento' no arreglara las cosas.

Levantó la vista, con la misma mirada desafiante de la primera vez que nos enfrentamos.

"bésame"

Eso no lo esperaba. Que lo bese? Shadow pidiéndome que lo bese?

"q-que?" algo malo hay conmigo hoy…yo no suelo tartamudear así nunca.

"bésame" repitió sin dudar.

Sin saber que hacer. Sin hacer caso a mi cerebro, el cual solo me decía que me alejara, que esto solo me haría más daño, que no lo hiciera, sin escucharlo, me acerque a Shadow.

Pose mi mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su suave piel. Levante la vista hasta sus ojos, pero estaban ocultos bajo sus parpados.

Jugué un poco con su pelo blanco, dudoso de que hacer.

Creo que ya ambos sabemos lo que esto significara.

Sé que sucederá luego de que lo bese.

Pero no me importa.

Compartiré este momento con él.

Aun que solo sean unos segundos.

Tome sus manos entre las mías, y lentamente me acerque a su rostro.

Noto como aprieta los ojos y hace una leve mueca de dolor.

Levanta suavemente sus parpados, dejándome apreciar sus ojos rojos.

Le sonrío un poco y veo lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

"Lo lamento…"

Escucho su leve susurro.

Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar limpio las lágrimas que continúan cayendo.

No puedo evitar sonreír más ampliamente.

"No tienes porque disculparte"

"Pero!-"

"Amarte…hace que todo valga la pena"

No alcanzo a ver su reacción.

Cierro mis ojos y acerco mi rostro al suyo.

Siento como caen gotas sobre mi mano.

Sus lágrimas no han cesado. O acaso es la lluvia?

Toma mi barbilla con su mano libre. Inclinándome hacia él.

Y por mutuo acuerdo, y consientes de todo lo que esto implica…

Acompañados por la suave armonía del viento y el cálido abrazo de la lluvia…

Nuestros labios finalmente se reúnen.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Día 4 parte 3

Hey! no he muerto (aun xD) ...lamento mucho tooooda la espera y me disculpo por este capitulo que es bastante corto...pero me fui de vacaciones y he estado bastante enferma...se que no es gran excusa pero debia decirles la verdad u.u

sin mas les dejo para que lean es pequeño capitulo, la parte 3 del cuarto dia...con este termina el dia 4 y ya el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo es por eso que hice este cortito para que no quede confuso el siguiente :D

espero les guste!

Characters © SEGA

* * *

**Día 4 **(parte 3)

(Shadow's POV)

"Es muy aburrido salir de vacaciones con ellos!"

"No los culpes Knuckles, probablemente querían pasar tiempo solos"

"Está bien, pero y Sonic?"

"Él solo se dedica a correr"

No oí más después de eso, solo comentarios incoherentes, como cuando Tails regaña a Knuckles que tiene todo desordenado y cosas así.

A mi lado, un muy contento erizo, guardando todas sus cosas y hablándome alegremente. Debo decir, que no he escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho.

"Tengo razón?" parpadeo algo confundido, no tengo idea de que me habla. Asiento una vez con la cabeza, espero que eso valga. "Sabía que la tenía!" se ríe un poco, por esta vez estoy salvado.

"Terminaste ya de arreglar tu bolso?"

"Sí, ya estoy listo"

Levanto su equipaje y lo llevo a la entrada, y antes que pueda regresar por el mío, veo la puerta abrirse, y a un erizo azul entrar.

Me mira y sonríe con un poco de tristeza. Le sonrío de la misma forma y lo veo entrar en su habitación.

No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando.

Entró en la misma habitación que él, en busca de mi bolso. No me habla y ni siquiera me mira, pero sabíamos que esto pasaría, son las consecuencias que asumimos.

Dejo mi bolso en la entrada junto con el resto, y espero pacientemente a que todos estén listos.

Sonic se sienta a mi lado y conversa hiperactivamente como siempre.

Lo miro de reojo a cada momento, desearía poder abrazarlo ahora mismo. Cada vez que nota que lo estoy mirando se voltea a verme y yo desvío la mirada y siento como me sonrojo. Solo se ríe por mis reacciones pero no me dice nada.

Tal vez…esta no fue la decisión correcta, y sé que Sonic piensa lo mismo.

***Flash-back***

"Ya es hora, debo ir con Silver" Lo alejo un poco de mí, mirando sus húmedos ojos verdes.

"Ya no volverás, verdad?" mira el piso dejando algunas lágrimas caer.

"Ya lo decidimos, no podemos volver a dudar" tomo su rostro y lo alzo para que me mire.

"Tienes razón" se inclina en mi y besa delicadamente mi mejilla. "Adiós, Shadow"

Le sonrío con amargura, siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Sostengo una de sus manos y beso sus nudillos.

"Adiós, Sonic"

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, saltando el muro de piedra, sin mirar atrás y dirigiéndome hacia esa enorme luz en la cima de esa enorme estructura.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y detengo mi carrera. Caigo de rodillas en la arena y golpeo el piso con mis puños.

El dolor se hace presente, el dolor de dejar a quien amas, pero tenía que decidir, puedo amar a los dos, pero no puedo tenerlos a ambos.

Lo que más me duele, es saber que yo al menos tendré a alguien a mi lado, pero Sonic…

Cómo se supone que puedo ser feliz cuando él no lo es!?

Me levanto y seco mis ojos, Silver me espera.

Continuo mi camino y llego finalmente donde el erizo plateado.

"Silver"

Voltea, y me encuentro con sus cristalinos ojos ámbar. Sonríe ampliamente y se sonroja bajando la mirada. Me paro a su lado, contemplando el agua.

"Es lindo aquí"

Solo asiente sin mirarme, aún sonriendo.

"Silver…" se vuelve a mirarme. Su rostro refleja inocencia y nerviosismo. Acaricio su mejilla y me acerco a su rostro. "Te amo" veo como se sonroja profundamente y me sonríe tímido. Vuelve a agachar su cabeza, mirando el piso, y abre su boca para hablar, pero antes que pueda hacerlo, levanto su rostro por el mentón y poso mis labios suavemente en los suyos. Abrazo su cintura y siento como me corresponde colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

***Fin Flash-back***

Ya no queda más que dudar, la decisión fue tomada y a pesar de toda la culpa que estoy sintiendo, soy muy feliz de tener a alguien tan especial a mi lado.

Lo hecho, hecho está.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
